


Solangelo one-shots: Polar opposites

by Baymax_13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_13/pseuds/Baymax_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Solangelo one-shots and my take on the many facets of their relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draw the darkness out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work so please no hate, although constructive criticism is appreciated. This first chapter is Nico having a nightmare and finally deciding to not keep everything bottled up.

Nico threw the covers off himself in a frenzy. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead and he could feel tears pooling at his eyes. Ragged breaths tore through his body, the room was too warm, too dark. He tried to stop the hyperventilation before it took over and became a full blown panic attack. 

Nico looked next to him on the bed where Will usually slept. If he had been here soft words would have been whispered in his ear upon waking. Strong arms would have embraced him and his forehead would have been kissed with no regards for the sweat. Will would have known exactly what to say, exactly what to do to make Nico feel better. Nico understood that his work was important and that he needed to be at the infirmary tonight to take care of a patient who was in critical condition. 

Even so he wondered if he could go there, talk to him, have him embrace him and tell him to breathe and cause the awful, sinking feeling to go away. But no, if Will saw him in distress he would insist on accompanying him and staying with Nico until he went to sleep. He couldn’t force Will to choose between Nico and his work.

Nico stood suddenly, remembering what Will had told him once. If he didn’t want to talk about it he should at least find an outlet for his feelings. Will had suggested a journal but Nico had never been one for writing. Spotting a discarded piece of paper on his black work desk he sat in front of it. After rummaging for a pencil he delicately placed it on the piece of paper, unsure of what he was supposed to do now.

His brain went on autopilot and, without really registering what was happening his hand started moving of its own accord. Nico had been taught to draw by his mother briefly, and since her death he hadn’t attempted it again. What his mind forgot his muscles quickly recalled, and while it was well drawn, it was not, could never be, beautiful. 

Flowers, he remembered that much. Beautiful bouquets filled with roses and daisies and daffodils. Tulips had been her favorites and so he had drawn those as often as possible. That had been beautiful. Nowhere nearly as well drawn as his mother’s but intricate and gentle nonetheless.

What he was drawing now was horrifying. Tartarus lay before him. The fiery landscape, the oppressive darkness, the air filled with smoke too thick to breathe. In the corner lay Nico, bruised, battered, and much thinner that any human should be. Even from afar the dark circles under his eyes were prominent, his collarbone protruding, his clothes too big on him and covered in a thick layer of grime. He was on his knees, his sword in his hand but around him were shapeless monsters, nameless monsters, too many to fight. The monsters were not as easy as dracaena or hydras. They were corporeal representations of everything that tormented him. His mother’s death, his sister’s death, his years on the run. 

Despite the fact that what was on the page made him feel broken and hurt, he could feel a load being taken off of him. Will had been right about needing an outlet, as he usually was. He glanced at the clock; shocked to see he had been drawing for well over four hours. The alarm would be sounding in a while and he decided to get what rest he could so that Will wouldn’t be worried. He could always tell when Nico hadn’t gotten enough rest.

Feeling lighter than he had in a long time, Nico slept. No nightmares plagued him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will arrived at the door of the hades cabin. After a tedious night in the infirmary there was nothing he wanted more than for his boyfriend to kiss him and tell him he loved him in Italian. Well maybe a nap, but it was a close call. He grasped the doorknob, not surprised to find it open. Nico had a hard time remembering trivial things like grabbing his wallet when he left or (once) putting on pants.

The inside was a mess, as usual. Clothes lined the floor and the bed was unmade. Will felt a smile tugging on his lips. Everything about this place was so undeniably Nico it made him happy. The only problem was that Nico wasn’t there. 

Will spotted a brightly colored post-it note on his work desk and grabbed for it, accidentally pulling down a stack of papers sitting below it. Will cursed before reading the note. “At sword practice, be back soon. Ti amo.” A grin crossed his features before remembering the mess he had made.

Bending to pick the papers up he noticed a pencil drawing in the midst of them and paused to inspect it closer. Will dropped it in shock. After only a second of looking at it he was filled with a fear like he had never known before. Everything in that image was ghastly to look at. There was no hope, no happiness, no ray of light. But the most terrible thing was that Nico was there. Nico was in that, that place… and he looked absolutely broken. Will tried to convince himself that it was only a drawing, just that, make believe. He knew though that that wasn’t true. There was only one place that it could be. Tartarus. 

He knew of course that what the son of Hades had gone through had been traumatizing. He was forced to confront that fact every time Nico woke up with tears streaking down his cheeks and hands grasping at any sort of comfort. He had known but he had never… gods he had been so stupid! He kept on insisting that Nico talk about it when he was sure now that there was no way to express this horror, this nightmare, in words. Will couldn’t imagine the type of pain Nico must have gone through, couldn’t begin to comprehend how strong he had to be to survive. He pictured Nico, his love, alone and scared and before he knew it his cheeks were wet and his lungs felt like they were collapsing. He was aware that his tears were smudging the drawing but he didn’t care, he couldn’t look at it anymore anyway. He turned suddenly to the sound of the door being pulled open.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico left the arena after training with a few more bruises than he had when he had gone. He still remained undefeated but that didn’t mean that his opponents didn’t get a few good jabs in before they went down. 

Making his way to the Hades cabin he paused to wonder whether Will was waiting for him there. A goofy grin spread it’s way across Nico’s features. He realized that if Will was in the Hades cabin he most likely was asleep. This didn’t faze Nico, in fact he thought the son of Apollo looked his most peaceful when he collapsed on a bed after a long day at the clinic. Nico couldn’t count how many times he had snuggled next to Will’s warm body, hardly disturbing him since he was in such deep slumber.

The door to his cabin was open as usual. As he stepped through he was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. Confused, Nico peered up at the face of his boyfriend, his love. His eyes were red and his cheeks were flushed. Tears still made their way down his face. Will’s whole body was trembling. He looked traumatized; he looked how Nico looked after a nightmare, battered. 

Flooded with concern Nico pressed Will against him more tightly. “Tesoro, what’s wrong?” Will shook his head. “Please will tell me what’s wrong, you’re worrying me caro.” Nico felt his heart beating in sympathy for the expression on Will’s face.

Without warning Will pulled Nico’s lips to his own, gently, tenderly, kissing him, telling him he loved him with actions instead of words. Then he whispered something, barely audible. “I saw the drawing.”

Nico froze in place. He hadn’t meant… Gods had he done this to Will? Nico pulled back, guilt eating at him. He hadn’t wanted anyone to see that, had done it in a moment of pure anguish. He didn’t want to have caused Will pain, would never have wanted that. He knew the effect that drawing would have had on someone like Will, someone so full of light, so full of joy, so untarnished by the harsh realities of hell. 

He tried to step back further, tried to distance himself to minimize the damage he usually left in his trail, only to be held back by a pair of strong hands wrapped around his wrists. Will looked at him with what could have only been concern. “I’m so sorry Nico.”

Sorry? Nico didn’t understand. What could Will possibly have to be sorry for? If anything Nico should have been the one apologizing. He felt himself being led to bed, numbed by the effect of his actions. He realized that he too had tears down his flushed cheeks.

Will lay them down, side by side, their foreheads touching. He placed a soft kiss on his lips. Nico wanted to leave, wanted to go so he would never hurt Will again in this way, but the way his eyes stared at Nico’s. There was no doubt in his mind that that was love. Too much love to just leave behind.

Will opened his mouth slightly, Nico expected a murmur but what he said came out strong. “I’m sorry that I’ve pushed you to open up. I knew that Tartarus had been hard, but I mean we’ve all seen so much I just didn’t think. I’m still here, if you want to talk that is. This doesn’t change that, but we’ll do that when you’re ready, if you’re ever ready. I promise that I’ll be here though, for you. After a nightmare, during a panic attack, whenever you need me I swear on the River Styx that I’ll be by your side as fast as I can get there.”

Nico gazed up at his love, floored by his confession. Will looked nervous; scared he had pushed some sort of limit. Nico was quick to ease his fears by locking their lips together. He had never had someone care enough to make that type of promise, that type of commitment. “You have no idea how much I love you.” Will grinned slightly, the oppressive mood still in the air but somehow lighter. “It can’t be more than I love you sunshine.”


	2. Take care of me, I'll take care of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will almost drowns and Nico risks a lot to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the new addition.

The sun was warm against Will’s skin, his father choosing to come a little closer to earth than usual today. The lake was blinding in the summer heat; almost everyone was in the water to cool down. He and Nico had chosen a more secluded spot, opting for privacy to spend some time together. His boyfriend of six months was sitting placidly on the shore, watching the water lap at his feet. Will got up and joined him.

Nico startled, having to gaze at Will’s face to calm down. He had been jumpy since he had come back from Tartarus, but it was less frequent now, especially since he had opened up to Will about what exactly had happened down there. They both sat with their hands touching, Nico’s head on Will’s shoulder. 

Nico looked up suddenly, a malicious glint in his eyes. “Bet you I can hold my breath longer than you can.” Will laughed. “No way sunshine, I’ll kick your ass.” 

Nico pulled him to his feet and together they waded out to the deeper part of the lake. “Okay ready, set, go!” Nico said with a smile. They dove down, separating at the bottom. Will went closer to the floor, noticing a weird jumble of what appeared to be rope near a rock surface.

He knew he was expending energy, but he was a very curious person and decided to investigate further. It was a net of sorts, like an old fishing one that was outlawed because it caught turtles and such. Large and bulky, he couldn’t think the naiads would be too happy about it. 

He realized he had been down there for a while now, at least a minute and a half, and knew he would need air soon. Will tried to rise to the surface, only to find that his foot was stuck. Panic edged his mind, but he tried to remember his training. Hysteria would only expend his limited air supply. With as much calm as he could muster he tried to unravel his foot, but his muscles were already suffering from under oxygenation and he could see the edges of his vision darkening. With a last desperate attempt to free himself, he gave in to the blackness, hoping that Nico would come and save him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, Will had definitely won, but he was really pushing it now. Nico had resurfaced well over two minutes ago and he was sure he had better trained lungs than Will did, despite him being a health nut. 

After another 30 seconds Nico was getting really worried. Will should have needed air long ago. Trying desperately not to consider the worst-case scenario, Nico dove down searching for his boyfriend, his love. Heading in the direction he had seen Will go, Nico spotted his bright orange swim trunks before he saw his face.

Hurriedly, he dove closer, despairing when he saw Will’s closed eyes, his blue lips. Will looked like a corpse from a movie, his skin abnormally pale, his limbs askew following the current. Searching desperately for the problem Nico finally saw where a net had trapped Will’s foot. He took a knife to it, the one he always carried despite Will’s insistence that it was preposterous. Before long Will was free, the only remnants being a few burn marks from the thick rope.

Nico himself felt faint, but looking at Will, so lifeless, gave him more than enough strength to propel them both to the surface. He remembered Percy teaching the new campers about water safety, how if you were pulling someone out of the water you should swim on your side to save energy. Nico could sense Will’s spirit getting weaker, struggling to stay anchored to earth with each passing moment. 

They finally made it to the shore. The sand stuck to Nico’s feet, making it harder to walk, especially with the older boy’s body holding him back. He managed to get them both onto the drier area with a struggle, hoping he wasn’t too late. Turning him on his side expelled some of the water from his lungs, but Nico could tell it wasn’t enough. Nico knew basic medical principles from his time helping Will in the infirmary but he was nowhere near as good as any one of the Apollo kids, even the younger ones. He considered going to get one of them, but with how little Will’s spirit felt tethered to his body, Nico’s rudimentary skills would have to do.

He turned Will face up again, staring desolately at his unmoving chest. He interlocked his fingers and pressed them in quick succession against where his heart would be. 15 times. 15 chest compressions and then three breaths of air, just like he had been taught. He had kissed these lips so many times and yet now they felt foreign. There was no response, no love in his touch, merely desperation and anxiety.

What seemed like forever passed before Will heaved himself up and coughed out the remaining water. He then threw up next to the water, expelling mainly bile, after dry heaving a couple of times. Nico merely rubbed his back, a concerned expression on his face and unnoticed tears down his cheeks.

Will lay down again, his lips regaining color. Nico knew this would only add to Will’s nausea, but he also knew that Will needed medical attention. Hesitantly, he reached for Will’s hand and shadow traveled them to the center of the infirmary.

It must have been quite a sight. Nico and Will, both in their swim trunks, both soaking wet, suddenly appearing in the middle of the clinic. Everyone stopped their work to gawk at them. But they had been well trained and the healers immediately recognized Will’s predicament after recovering from their shock.

One of Will’s sisters immediately jumped into action. Claire maybe, Nico didn’t feel like trying to remember. He hadn’t been officially cleared for shadow travel yet and he was starting to feel why Will had been so adamant against it. As he sat there on the floor trying, and failing, to regain his bearings, he saw Will being loaded onto a stretcher. When Nico was absolutely certain that Will was in Good hands, he allowed himself to be embraced by the darkness, not sure he would wake up in one piece, not even sure he would wake up at all, but certain that if Will was okay then it was all worth it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will woke up surrounded by familiar walls. He didn’t need a second to realize where he was because this room was more familiar than anywhere else would have been. He was, however, confused as to why he was in one of the beds. He struggled to sit up, surprised at the pain that sprang up in his chest. Even more surprising was when he was very gently pushed down to the bed again. He looked to his side, still groggy and out of sorts, and saw Nico sitting at his bedside. 

The son of Hades looked ill. He was as pale as he had been when he had first returned to camp, and his dark circles had apparently made a comeback. Will knew instantaneously that Nico had shadow-traveled. He tried to sit up again, this time fueled with worry. He stopped short with the look on Nico’s face. Clearly he was missing something.

“Will, do you, do you remember what happened?” Nico croaked out, his voice weaker than Will had expected. 

Will shook his head, getting more disoriented by the second. “We were at the lake, I think, and then…” He trailed off, his face turning into a mask of frustration. “I don’t know! I don’t know what happened after that.”

Nico looked pained. “It’s alright, don’t overexert yourself. Will, you almost drowned. I…” He inhaled deeply. “I got to you in time, but you’ve been well, out for about a week now. I didn’t know, I didn’t know if you would be alright or…” He closed his eyes. It didn’t help though because a few tears still managed to slip out. “You almost died.”

The statement held finality; letting Will know that if he wanted the details he would need to ask someone else. Nico was the strongest human being he knew. He had survived Tartarus but this; almost losing Will was apparently too much for him to bear.

Will reached out for Nico’s hand. His cold calloused fingers fitting perfectly with Will’s warm ones. “Did you shadow travel?” Obviously what Nico had said had been shocking, but he was clearly not in any immediate risk. Nico on the other hand, looked about ready to keel over from exhaustion. It was still too early for Nico to use his powers; even the smallest exertion could have been too much. Will needed to know exactly what he had done and what he had been doing since so he could be certain Nico wouldn’t fade into the shadows. And then Nico did something completely unexpected, he laughed.

“Will stop worrying. You’re the one in the hospital bed right now okay? When you’re better you can coddle me all you want. I promise your siblings are force feeding me fluids and making me get at least eight hours of sleep so I’ll be fine. You just worry about getting your strength back, yeah?” Nico looked at Will, prompting agreement.

Will reluctantly conceded. “Fine, but if I so much as hear a rumor that you aren’t doing what you’re told so help me gods I will storm out of this bed and find you.” Nico chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“I can agree to that.” They kissed again, drawing a little more passion into it, and they both stayed by each other’s sides throughout their recoveries, each trying (and mostly failing) to keep the other from doing something stupid in the name of the other’s health.


	3. Rainy days and dulcet words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain prompts Nico to finally say what's been on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different. It's pure fluff so I hope you guys like it.

Nico exited the bathroom, stopping at the doorway. He gazed at the couch in front of the newly installed fireplace. Will sat there with a blanket over his lap and a cup of hot cocoa in his hand, his face pensive. Nico went to sit next to him, laying his head down on the son of Apollo’s shoulder. They were silent, but it was not uncomfortable. Outside the rain pattered, Chiron having allowed a light drizzle to water the strawberry fields. It was a late winter evening, the room warm but the windows cold and foggy; Nico couldn’t remember ever feeling this content.

Without moving his head from the comfortable position it was in Nico reached for Will’s unoccupied hand. “What are you thinking about?” Will looked down at Nico. His blonde curls were in a sate of disarray, as usual, and his blue eyes looked somehow more alive in the firelight. 

“You.” The lone word brought a smile to Nico’s face. “I was just thinking about how lucky I got to have found you.” Will paused, having trouble articulating his thoughts. “When I was younger I was always so sure that, as a demigod, I wouldn’t have a happy ending, but I can’t imagine a happier ending than being here with you.” 

Nico was tempted to point out that they weren’t even close to an ending, but decided it was best to just let the words sit in the room, bringing a different kind of warmth with them. Will didn’t look like he expected an answer, and while Nico had never been one for such dulcet words, he had a few in mind that would make up for his less than poetic brain. “I love you.”

Will looked down at Nico, shocked. While Will had said those words to him countless times, this was the first time Nico had ever reciprocated them. Not for lack of feeling them, and Will was aware of that, but simply out of fear of giving himself so entirely to a person. The two had been dating for almost a year now tough, and lately Nico had been thinking a lot about those three simple words. He had finally convinced himself that he deserved to trust someone, to trust Will, with his heart. He knew now that Will would never hurt him.

Nico stared as Will’s blue eyes filled with joy, bringing his hand up to Nico’s cheek and pulling him closer into a honeyed kiss. Nico’s stomach turned and his brain went all fuzzy. He responded to the kiss with mellow passion. When they were done their foreheads lay touching, their noses a whisper’s width apart. Neither wanted to recede, both drawn in by the other’s magnetism.

Finally Will pulled away. “I love you too deathboy.” Nico grinned wide and snuggled into his boyfriend’s, his love’s side. And they stayed that way, limbs tangled and fingers intertwined until they both drifted off to sleep. They dreamt of each other.


	4. Defend thy Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes the whole "Defending Nico's honor." thing a bit too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a long long long time, and I'm sorry about that, There was a lot going on and it just wasn't on my list of priorities. To make up for it I've posted a fairly long chapter and will be posting more often.

How had this happened? It wasn’t as if Will was the fighting type. The last time he had actually gotten into a physical altercation that wasn’t training was… well never. But they had said those awful things, terrible things. He couldn’t just let them get away with it. But maybe he should have just walked away, at least then he wouldn’t be lying behind the big house, cradling what could have been a broken elbow. 

It’s not like Will couldn’t defend himself; he did just fine with a sword or with a bow and arrow, but punches and kicks were like a foreign language to him, and he never thought he would have to defend himself in camp. It wasn’t fair! Why couldn’t people just accept things that had nothing to do with them? He drew in a sharp breath; maybe he had broken a few ribs as well. With as much strength as he could muster, he drew himself up, hunched over, and stumbled to the infirmary.

It wasn’t a busy day; thank the gods, so Will didn’t have to worry about too many questions, or worse: Nico finding out. He couldn’t imagine what his boyfriend would do to anyone that hurt him. Once he had threatened to shove a French fry so far up Leo’s nose that he would taste like a happy meal to a zombie if he didn’t stop bugging Will about how he had known he was bisexual. That said, he didn’t like keeping secrets from the son of Hades, so he needed to deal with this as soon as possible to get it behind him.

Will hobbled over to where Austin sat reading Apollo’s weekly haiku newsletter. The thing was awful, but his dad expected each of his children read it, and frequently sent exams on the poems as well. Austin looked up, a happy expression on his face, until he noticed Will’s agonized expression and the blood dripping down his temple.

“Will oh gods, what happened?” He exclaimed while supporting Will’s weight until they reached one of the cots. Will grimaced remembering the feeling of his skin being pummeled and his sides being kicked. “Just a little scuffle, probably some Ares kids, no big deal.”

Austin didn’t respond to that, busy inspecting Will for the injuries that would require more immediate medical attention. He settled apparently on Will’s elbow, ribs, and his head. He probably had a concussion, and Will was definitely starting to feel the commonplace nausea.

About an hour passed where Will didn’t say anything and Austin looked quietly furious. There was camaraderie among godly siblings and it wasn’t taken well when another demigod injured one of your own. The breaks were set and his head bandaged. Austin also stitched some of the nastier cuts closed and left to get Will some Nectar and ambrosia.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he returned Austin sat down on the visitor’s chair next to Will looking pretty worn out. “Will this is a big deal. Your injuries were pretty serious for just ‘a scuffle’. If you came here first I know you probably didn’t want them to know, but I’ve sent for Nico and for Chiron.” He looked at Will’s panicked face. “I’m sorry Will but this needs to be reported and you’re going to need someone to be there for you.”

As if his words had invoked some kind of summoning spell the infirmary doors opened in a flurry. The son of Hades burst through, eyes wide and worried. He spotted Will and practically sprinted over to where he was; Austin left them to be alone.

Nico stopped at the foot of the bed, looking unsure. “Wi-Will oh gods.” He sauntered over to the side of the bed, siting down and grabbing Will’s hand delicately, as if he could have broken it with a mere touch. A single tear slipped out of his dark brown eyes, which were quickly shut to stop any more from escaping. “Who did this?” Nico asked angrily.

Will shut his eyes, swallowing hard. “It doesn’t mater Nico, it was my fault anyway.” At that Nico looked confused. “What do you mean? Did you throw the first punch?”

Will shook his head, “No but well, the were saying these things, about, well about you and… us. I couldn’t let them get away with it, but I swear I just meant to talk to them. And then I don’t really know who started it, but I just, I was outnumbered and … I’m sorry. I couldn’t even defend you properly when you weren’t there.

Nico looked dumbfounded at Will’s statement. He choked back something that was a mixture between a sob and a laugh. “Will don’t, don’t even think about blaming yourself. You did what you thought you had to do. I don’t care about my honor or whatever it was you were fighting for; I care about you. Your safety, your health, you. Will looked ashen, “You don’t understand Nico they said- they called you a faggot, and said that our relationship could never be real. They said that you were a pansy and that I was a queen and that our parents probably regretted having us if we were going to end up as queer. I could have stood it if they were only talking about me, but I couldn’t let them say those things about you”

Nico’s face didn’t change. He just stroked Will’s hand, trying to comfort him, not wanting to let him drain all of his strength on a mere explanation. “Will look at me.” Their eyes met, Nico’s serious and sure, Will’s weary and moist. “There will always be people that think less of others. There will be people that think those things, and there will even be people that say them out loud. But they’re not important. For gods sake, you’re lying in the infirmary right now! It probably hurts to breathe and you’re worried about that? That it was about me and not just about you? Will you did a brave thing. If everyone just lets these things happen then nothing will ever change. I’m proud of you, but I also need you to be okay. One misplaced kick and you could have had a brain spill, you could have died. For my sake, I need you to be more careful.” Will nodded, touched by Nico’s words and so he made a decision.

“It was Sherman, and Mark … and Jake I think.” The words cost him effort, and not just because of his injuries. Chiron chose that moment to step out, “I am sorry this happened to you Will. They will be dealt with accordingly.” He left then, noting that the pair needed a bit of time together.

Once they were alone Nico climbed in the bed next to Will, careful not to jostle him too much. They lay together, limbs intertwined, breathing each other in. Will didn’t really regret what he had done, but he didn’t want to have caused Nico anxiety. He dealt with too many negative feelings already. “I’m sorry,” he uttered, practically whispering. Nico shushed him twisting around so that they faced each other. “Don’t you dare apologize. You did nothing wrong.” He leaned down and kissed him, pushing himself off the bed to keep the pressure off of Will. And they both knew, in that moment that no matter what life threw at them, as long as they had each other, it would be okay.


	5. Let the stars guide you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things are made out of stars than just the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short, but pure fluff so I hope you guys like it. Im really happy with the fact that you guys seem to be enjoying it because I enjoy writing it, so without further ado...

The wind blew through the blades of grass, a ghostly whistling sound following in its wake. The camp was quiet for once, everyone already asleep. Not Nico though, he didn’t really think he could’ve slept. Chiron had been lenient with him, letting the harpies know that they weren’t allowed to make him their dinner. Apparently mending the peace between the Greeks and the Romans gave you a certain status around the place. 

Nico couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a full nights sleep. Actually, scratch that, yes he could. After the war when the son of Apollo had practically tied him to the infirmary bed and shoved a sleeping draught down his throat. That night he had slept without nightmares, but since then they plagued him every time he closed his eyes.

The only place he could ever really find peace was a clearing next to the forest where the wildflowers grew untamed. When he lay there, under the stars, it was like for one brief period of time he wasn’t tainted by his past. When he was there, nobody expected anything from him. He could waste hours on end just staring at the sky and there would be no repercussions. It was a sort of therapy for him, a brief respite from life. It was his sanctuary.

Nico turned suddenly, alerted of someone’s presence by a brief rustle in the grass. He entertained the possibility that it might be a monster, but immediately dismissed the idea when he saw the bright orange CHB shirt. 

Will.

Even in pajama bottoms with tousled hair he was just about the most beautiful thing Nico had ever seen. Involuntarily, his heart started beating a little faster, the noises of nature muffled by the blood rushing to his ears. He thanked Hades it was too dark for Will to see the faint pink blush staining his cheeks.

Will regained his balance, having stumbled on a stray branch, and beamed one of his easy smiles at Nico. He was jealous for the briefest of seconds, at the ease with which they came to him. Nico had settled back down on the grass, unsurprised when the son of Apollo sank down next to him.

“How did you know I was out here?” They were good friends; Will was often the only person Nico would talk to about something other than the weather. He knew no hello was necessary.

The blond haired boy gazed at him with bleary eyes. “This spot is across from the window next to my bunk. I couldn’t sleep, saw you come out here and thought I’d join you.” Nico knew that was a lie. Nobody looked like Will did if they hadn’t been sleeping, but it occurred to him that the lie was for his benefit, so he decided not to argue. “Why are you out here?” Will was fairly certain he already knew the answer, but he also knew Nico wouldn’t have liked Will knowing, not if he hadn’t told him. 

Nico sighed. “I-I had a nightmare, you know- of Tartarus.” There was a brief pause. “I don’t really feel like talking about it.” Will nodded, understanding that it was hard on Nico. He wasn’t used to sharing his feelings. “That’s okay.” They both lay there, hands almost touching, a whisper’s width apart. Nico could feel the heat radiating off the larger boy, and for once he didn’t think it had anything to do with his godly parent. 

Will pointed up. “Look, do you see it? That’s Pegasus. Blackjack points it out every time I go check on his leg injury.” Nico frowned. “I don’t see it.” Will pointed again, but all Nico saw was random stars. 

Then the son of Apollo took a different approach. Before Nico knew what he was doing, Will had grabbed his hand and pulled it up to the sky. Surprisingly, his first instinct wasn’t to pull away. “Look, that’s where it starts, and that really bright star, that’s the tip of his wing.” Nico was hardly looking at the stars in the sky anymore; rather he gazed now at the stars in Will’s eyes. The eyes that had nursed him back to health, which had gazed worriedly at him every time he didn’t completely finish his meal, those eyes that were so full of love and intelligence and care. Nico was suddenly seized with the crazed urge to grab Will’s face and kiss him until neither of them could breathe quite right.

By now Will was gazing into Nico’s eyes too, the stars all but forgotten. He leaned forward slightly, making Nico’s heart tremble at his closeness. He could have counted each individual freckle on Will’s face if he had wanted to. That was the last thing on his mind though. Nico leaned forward too, more hesitantly, but direct nonetheless. Their breaths felt hot on each other’s faces. 

With the delicacy of spun glass Will took the final step, cradling the side of Nico’s head with his long, archer’s fingers. Nico responded to the kiss eagerly, releasing every pent up urge he had long held in. There was no name for the feelings going through both of their souls. It was the pure, undulated joy of finding something you didn’t really know was missing; of having a deep fracture you didn’t know you had mended. 

Nico receded first, rather reluctantly, but not too soon. They didn’t speak after, only gazing up at the night sky, marveling at its beauty. They had stopped resisting the magnetic pull and had brought their hands together. Occasionally, when they didn’t think the other was looking, they would take turns stealing glances into each other’s faces. Under that sky, Nico felt the beginning of his heartache unravel, and Will, well Will felt that he was the one being taken care of for the first time in a long time. The place remained Nico’s sanctuary, but it became Will’s too, and suddenly it wasn’t a solitary place, unburdened by expectations. It was a remarkable place, eased with love.


	6. Your past is not your future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally works up the courage to come out to Will and doesn't quite get the reaction he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly it's kinda sucky, but I really like this topic. Anyway I'm glad you guys are liking it and commenting. It's really encouraging, so thanks for that.

Nico was breathing hard, his heart pumping way too fast for comfort. He couldn’t remember being this scared since the war. Today was the day. Today was the day he would come out to Will.

It’s not like he was going to tell him he liked him, I mean he would rather fight a horde of Dracanae than do that. But still, the son of Apollo meant a lot to him. He was probably his best friend at camp, though Jason was a pretty close second. He had nursed him back from the brink of disappearing. He had brought a light into Nico’s otherwise dark world.

They had never really talked about LGBTQ issues and Nico didn’t know where Will stood. I mean the guy didn’t really have a right to judge considering the myths about his father’s love life, but Nico knew that Texas was pretty much known for being the most conservative state. 

Nico didn’t think he could bear to lose Will, not after he had helped him through so many dark times. I mean for Hades’ sake Will had wiped his mouth after throwing up when he was getting his stomach back to it’s healthy size. He didn’t want something as insignificant as his sexual orientation to destroy the friendship that had helped him overcome so many of his barriers. But that was the thing; it wasn’t insignificant. It was a big part of who he was, which was why he needed to tell Will. He needed to know that Will wouldn’t just leave him because of one facet of him.

Nico sat there, next to the lake, thinking about every possible outcome to the situation. He was so engrossed in thought that he didn’t notice the fact that the son of Apollo had arrived, right up until he had plopped down next to him and dispersed a bunch of sand onto his legs.

“Will!” Nico’s voice was so high pitched he was pretty sure Mrs. O’Leary would think it was her dog whistle. He coughed a little. “Sorry, hey.” Will grinned at him. “No need to apologize sunshine.” He put his hand up in his best Baymax impression. “Diagnosis: Puberty”

Usually Nico would have scowled at that, or if he was in a good mood, maybe even laughed. Now he gave only a half-hearted chuckle. Will picked up immediately on the tension. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He looked genuinely concerned; brows furrowed, eyes wide. It was almost as if he expected Nico to tell him he was dying.

“I…” He drew in a sharp breath. “I need to tell you something.” Will looked almost panicked at his words. “You- you’re not leaving camp, are you?” The thought caused Will pain, that much was clear. 

Nico shook his head furiously. “No, no, that’s not it at all. Although after I tell you, you might want me to.” Will took his hand, his expression aghast. “Nico, nothing you could do would make me want you to leave.” They both looked down at their intertwined fingers. Nico let go abruptly. 

“Just let me get through this, yeah? I don’t know if I can do it if you talk.” He couldn’t quite look Will in the eyes, opting instead for a small freckle on his nose. “Our friendship means a lot to me, and I don’t want to screw it up. And this doesn’t change anything you know. I’m still me, now you just know something more, about me that is. It’s just that… well… I’m gay. I don’t know what your stance is on that but… It’s who I am.” Nico looked at Will, scared at what he was going to see. 

Will looked like he was about to burst into giggles. His lips were pursed from the effort of holding the laughs in. Nico was enraged. He had worked up all of his courage to tell Will something about him that was important and Will was laughing at him! He stood up suddenly, walking away, hoping to all the gods that Will hadn’t seen his eyes water.

He felt a hand grab at his wrist and was turned around, almost smashing his face into Will’s chest. He refused to look up, refused to let Will see he had hurt him. The son of Apollo took it into his own hands. With all the care in the world he lifted Nico’s chin up until they were looking each other in the eyes. “I’m so sorry Nico. I didn’t mean to laugh, it’s just well It’s funny that you thought I could be against it because… well I thought you knew.” Nico’s anger had ebbed away, replaced instead by a tide of confusion. “Knew what?” It was Will’s turn to look down. “I’m bisexual.”

“Oh” Nico was surprised. He hadn’t thought… but it made sense now- thinking back. Will had commented about various actor’s looks on more than one occasion, and he supposed that it explained some lingering glances in boy’s directions. He just hadn’t allowed himself to entertain the idea, because then it would have meant that he and Will might have a chance.

At some point they had wandered back to the shoreline. And now they both sat staring out at the water. “I can see why that would be funny.” Will grinned at him, and then his expression turned somber. “Nico, why did you think I wouldn’t accept you? I mean even if I weren’t bisexual I wouldn’t stop being your friend just because you were gay. Did you really think I would do that to you?”

Nico exhaled, “Will it’s just, you don’t understand. When I was born, it was illegal. They killed people for it. Not legally, but they did. It was illegal just to be who I was. Not to mention, that they said you would burn in hell for it. That it was a sin. And they still say some of those things, you know? Like, it’s gotten better but sometimes I’ll just be reminded of those times. Once you’ve internalized it, it’s kind of hard to accept yourself.” Will had grabbed his hand again, rubbing soothing circles on his palm with his thumb. 

“I do understand Nico. You know, Texans are pretty religious and conservative. Kids in high school weren’t really nice about it. But that doesn’t mean they’re right, it just means that it’s an obstacle. But one you can get over.” Nico felt more comforted by those words than he had felt in a long time. “I’m glad I told you.” Will grinned. “I’m glad you told me too.”


	7. We're not ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will makes a proposition, Nico doesn't react too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I've had exams to study for, but here it is!

“Well fine!” Will slammed the door to the Hades cabin forcefully. Nico gazed at the empty spot where he used to be, desperately wanting to chase after him, desperately needing comfort from the one person he couldn’t ask. They didn’t fight often but boy, when they did…

Nico hadn’t been the most enthusiastic about the prospect of meeting Will’s mom. In truth perhaps not the kind of thing a loving, caring boyfriend would do. But he was scared. Hell, he was terrified. Will held family above all else. If his mom didn’t like Nico… well he wasn’t sure what Will would do. And he didn’t think he could bear to lose Will, especially not after everything he had helped him through. Will was his rock, his strength. 

So when Will had proposed having Nico stay at his house over spring break, Nico hadn’t considered it a milestone, rather picturing all of the ways his relationship would end in a fiery train wreck. Will didn’t see it that way. He thought that Nico wasn’t being as committed to the relationship as he was. An argument ensued, and somehow Nico said all the wrong things, knowing that the truth would have smoothed everything over in a second. 

Now Will was gone and Nico didn’t know when, or if, he would come back. They’d had fights before, but he hadn’t seen Will look quite so hurt before. He hadn’t dared to think that maybe that was it, that was how it would end. But now he did. 

He thought of all the stolen kisses, the tender embraces, the broken curfews, and the proclamations of love. All gone because of Nico’s stupid, stupid fear. Why did he have to be so freaking broken? And why did he have to break everything and everyone he touched. 

Nico sank to the floor desperately trying to cry, but no tears would come. He held himself as tight as possible, trying to block the world out. Trying to block that voice in his head hoarsely whispering, “You’re not good enough. You were never good enough for him. He only stayed this long out of pity, out of pity for the poor, broken son of Hades.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will slammed the door behind him in a fury. He just didn’t understand! Everything was going so well between them. Nico was holding his hand in public, kissing him during campfires. Leaning his head on his shoulder during lunch. He thought they were making progress. But now it just seemed like he was the only one wiling to put in the effort.

He was probably being irrational. Maybe Nico had a completely sane reason for not wanting to meet his mother. Maybe he had a zombie dinner that week or something. Maybe he needed to deal with some unruly ghosts. A little voice whispered in Will’s head. “Maybe he just doesn’t want to be with you anymore.”  
Will shut that voice up quickly. He believed in Nico and his feelings for him. It was just a fight. Couple’s fought all the time, especially when they were as different as he and Nico were. Will would just take a bit of time to cool off and then go back and talk it through with Nico sensibly. 

Will wandered around a bit longer. Checked on a few of his patients. Watered some strawberries. Cleaned his bunk. Finally he realized that what he really wanted was to talk to Nico. Tell him that well, he was sorry, he had been kind of a dick and that if he really didn’t want to meet his mom that was fine. Well maybe not fine but they could work through it.

He sauntered over to Nico’s cabin, hoping that the Nico hadn’t locked the door against him. It was open, he found. He also found his boyfriend, splayed out on the floor, looking at the ceiling blankly. Will tried not to stare at the little bit of stomach poking out from underneath Nico’s shirt.

He lay down next to Nico trying to find what about the ceiling was so interesting. “Have you even moved since I left?” Nico grunted in response. “You know if you stay more than half an hour without moving your metabolism slows down by 90%” Nico made a vague noise of interest.

Will turned to face him. “I’m sorry.” This caught Nico’s attention. “Whoa, sorry for what?” Will looked at him inquisitively. “Well I kind of overreacted. Didn’t even let you get a word in. Maybe you had some underworld reason that you didn’t want to go. Maybe you just don’t think you’re ready for that yet. Either way, I’m sorry.”

Nico sat up. “Don’t.” He made a pained sound. “Don’t apologize please. I was in the wrong. How can you possibly be so good to me when I…” Will sat up next to him. “When you what neeks?” Nico’s eyes watered. Now the tears came! “When I don’t deserve you.”

Will looked at him, shocked. “Nico, what could possibly make you think that?” Nico felt one tear slip down his face, and then another. “ Because, I wanted to go! I really did. I wanted to meet your mom and spend a week with you and be the boyfriend you deserve. But I was just so scared. I didn’t know what you would do if your mom didn’t like me. Family’s so important to you and I didn’t want to lose you. But I’m such a coward. And then I went and screwed up and I couldn’t even tell you the truth and now I’ve ruined our relationship.”

Will grabbed Nico’s hand. “Nico stop. Look at me.” Nico looked up hesitantly. “We’re not ruined. We’re not ruined.” He held Nico now, rocked them back and forth. “You could never ruin us. You’re right, family is important to me. But you know what? You’re my family too. I love you, okay? Nothing could change that. Not even every little fight in the world. It’s what couples do. Sometimes they fight. But that just means that they’re strong enough to overcome their differences. We’re not ruined.”

Nico melted into Will, let himself be held. There would be more fights, but Will was right. They were strong enough to overcome them together. 

That spring break they spent together. And, it turned out that Nico had nothing to worry about. Mrs. Solace absolutely adored and doted on him. And none of them could have been happier.


	8. Night-light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will needs a little comfort before bed, Apollo doesn't exactly approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH! Solangelo is canon! I know it's been a while sine TOA came out but I just got around to finishing this one in it's honor. We always focus on how much Nico needs Will and I think Will needs Nico a lot too so here's this one for everyone who agrees.

Will tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. The room felt too warm, too empty. Apollo lay on a bed in the corner, wincing painfully, but asleep. His missing children had really taken a toll on him. His presence, however had taken a toll on Will.  
The son of Apollo had gotten so used to Nico’s constant presence that he now found it nearly impossible to fall asleep without him by his side. Technically they weren’t allowed to be in each other’s cabins, but given the fact that Nico could shadow travel, and Will’s siblings had no inclination to mention it to Chiron, they could get away with stolen moments after lights out. With Apollo here however, the late night embraces had come to a sudden halt, and Will found himself an addict without his addiction.   
Every time he closed his eyes he found himself thinking about everything he wished he could forget. Sometimes it was when Nico had nearly faded out of existence before his eyes, other times it was the more recent moment of looking around and not seeing his siblings after capture the flag. He had known before anyone else that they were missing. When everyone else thought that they were still returning, that there was still hope, Will knew.   
And now he couldn’t even hold Nico tight to him, breathe in his scent, a strange but warm combination of honey and spearmint, and always a touch of pomegranate, ironically. When he was here, Will drifted off without a thought, too enraptured by the feeling of being in love to worry about anything else that chilled him to his very core.  
He stared up at the ceiling for another hour, the shadows turning into nightmares before him. He couldn’t stand it any longer, he needed Nico. With a shove he threw the covers off himself and left his cabin, the harpies barely even present in his mind.  
He practically sprinted to the dark cabin, the green flames (Nico really hated those) guiding his way. The cold wind blew through his hair, warm compared to the wind chill outside of the camp’s magical barriers.   
He got to the door, turned the doorknob, unsurprised when it opened with barely a whisper. The fireplace was lit, turning the usually dreary room into a kaleidoscope of cozy colors. Nico sat up like lightning, his sword a blur in his hand. Had Will not known he would never hurt him, he would have been terrified. As it was the sight of his boyfriend was enough to chase away the remnants of the outside air, and the deeper feeling of frost in his being.  
Nico’s gaze immediately softened as he realized who it was, then turning to worry as he saw the way Will’s frame quivered with emotion. “Caro, what’s wrong?” Will practically sprinted into his boyfriend’s open arms, loving the feeling of the younger boy’s slight body embracing him. “Couldn’t sleep.” Will mumbled. For Nico it was different, he had nightmares, but he could fall asleep before they came, Will’s problem wouldn’t even let him do that.  
They were each other’s night-lights basically, there to chase the darkness away. Nico understood immediately, shifting the blankets so that they would cover both of the boys. Slowly, Will’s harsh breaths subsided, evening out into gentle snores. Nico hadn’t dared fall asleep, afraid that Will would need him to talk, maybe even to sing to him. He couldn’t count how many times Will had held him after a nightmare, and whenever he could return the favor he was more than willing. He was more than willing to do anything for Will. Apparently, love makes you stupid.

His thumb stroked the soft blonde curls on the son of Apollo’s head. He gazed at him fondly, overcome with emotion at seeing his sleeping face, untainted with whatever fears plagued him when he was awake. Soon Nico was asleep too.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning both Will and Nico were awoken to rapid pounding on the door to the Hades cabin.  
“Nico come quick! Will’s gone! I can’t find him, oh my god he’s been taken! Come on!” Apollo shouted. Both boys looked at each other. Both of their faces clearly showed that they knew how awkward this would be.   
Nico opened the door, almost being knocked over by a barreling teenager with acne. Apollo looked frantic, then he saw Will. He stopped short. “What the-“ His face went from Nico to Will and back. “Are you telling me that I almost had a heart attack, thinking my son was missing, because you two wanted a little make-out session before bed?”  
Will’s face could not have been redder. Nico just looked a little smug. “D-dad it’s not like that, I couldn’t sleep and-“  
Apollo turned around and covered his ears humming loudly but still in tune. “I don’t want to hear about your … exploits, just go get breakfast or something.” He left in a huff, leaving behind a somehow even redder Will.  
Nico grabbed his hand. “Come on sunshine, we should get breakfast, don’t want to risk pissing your dad off some more.” Nico had to practically drag Will to the mess hall, and lead the entire conversation, given the fact that every time Will looked at his father he started stuttering and blushing. But even with all the embarrassment he couldn’t find it in himself to regret having gone to Nico’s side. He had needed him, just as he always would.


	9. Do it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't quite go as planned when Nico meets Will's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated guys, I've actually been in Europe so yeah... Anyway here it is.

There was a pause as Nico gathered his thoughts. "We have to go up there?" His voice shook, but he doubted Will noticed in his excitement.  
"Yeah, my mom lives on the twelfth floor, I can't wait until she meets you!!!" He kissed Nico's cheek with boyhood joy, already grabbing his luggage, completely oblivious to the fact that Nico's blood had stopped cold.   
With trembling fingers he gathered his own luggage inching dispassionately to what felt like his doom.  
In reality it was a mere elevator, the old kind with gated doors intricately carved, but in such a state of disrepair that it hardly mattered. Nico desperately scanned the lobby for stairs that he could take instead. He would much rather lug his suitcase up twelve flights than spend any time in a flying death trap. The fates didn't smile on him. The lobby was furnished with old linen armchairs, giving an air of history but also warmth. In contrast, the mail slots looked new, freshly installed, and about as clinical as mail slots could get. But there were no stairs.  
Will seemed to gather something was wrong by Nico's obsessive scanning of the room. "Hey, don't worry, she's going to love you." Nico started. He supposed that was what he should have been nervous about. Nico nodded, felt his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.   
Together they boarded the elevator, shuffling the bags around so they would fit. Nico almost convinced himself it wouldn't be too bad, and then the door closed.   
He felt his throat tighten, his breathing coming to a standstill. The walls shifted from gold framed mirrors to opaque walls of curved glass. The ceiling changed into a sealed lid, and Will's face changed into that of a giant's. Nico felt feverish, dizzy. Half asleep and half awake, but filled with fear. With every second that passed he could feel his blood getting thicker, sloshing around his veins like tar. The giant leered at him, examined him as if he were a microscopic bug that he couldn't quite figure out why he hadn't squashed yet. After his blood became too viscous, his brain followed. All his systems shutting down until the only thing he could think was terror. Undiluted terror.   
And then he could feel something else. A light shaking, becoming more frenzied and urgent. He didn't want to open his eyes, couldn't bear to look for fear of what was there. But finally the shaking became too much and he gave in, feeling his eyelids snap.   
A very worried, very human face stared back at him. Actually two faces, eerily similar except for the eyes. Where Will's eyes were like feathers off a blue Jay's wing, his mother's were the color of hot chocolate, and just as warm and inviting.   
The tension released from their brows as Nico opened his eyes. Will immediately pressed his lips against Nico's own, chasing away the last of the fear he was feeling. And yet Nico still tasted the salt of tears welling from his own eyes. When Will released him his mother hugged Nico tight to her chest, held him there until Nico hugged her back and sobbed into her shoulder. He had only known the woman a few seconds and knew without a doubt that she wouldn't judge him for this. She released him almost reluctantly, wiped some of his tears away and tucked his hair behind his ear. "I'm going to go make some hot cocoa, with marshmallows, yeah? Leave you two to talk." With that Will's mother, Jane, Nico remembered, stood up and left to what looked like the kitchen.   
Will sat in the place she had previously occupied, opened his arms and held Nico close too. His hug felt different, it was also comforting and warm, but held an undercurrent of static that Nico always felt when he touched Will. The remnants of his tears had dried, leaving behind sticky trails.  
After a long time Nico finally pulled away. He was met with Will's dazed gaze. "Nico, what happened?" His voice sounded heartbroken. Nico hadn't had an episode like that in a long, long time; and even back then they had caused Will pain to witness.  
Nico gulped. "I... I don't like tight spaces. They remind me of... It's like the jar. And I thought I was okay, but- the door closed, and it felt like. It was... Awful." He shuddered at the memory. Will grabbed his hand and blew warm air onto it. Then he kissed it, first the knuckles, then his palm, then each of his fingers. He let Nico tell his story, going into more detail than he ever had before, and his lips never once lost contact with Nico.   
When he finished they sat in silence, no words were needed. Finally Will stood, offered his hand to Nico and brought him into the kitchen. They say at a small island table, a checkered cloth reminiscent of a picnic draped over it. Jane brought the hot cocoa over. "Thank you." Nico murmured. Jane just shushed him, her eyes understanding. They all sat together, watching the marshmallows melt into the syrupy liquid.   
Nico finally looked up, then diagonally where Will's mother sat. "Hi. I'm Nico DiAngelo, your son's boyfriend." He wanted to do this right, didn't want his past to interfere with his future, especially not his future with Will. It would always be a part of him, but he would not allow it to dominate his life anymore.  
Jane smiled, an easy smile just like her son. "Hello Nico. If you hurt my son, I will find you and I will kill you." She laughed. "Now that that's out of the way, I am so happy to finally meet you! Will has told me so much!"   
Will blushed a deep Crimson, embarrassed at the scene. He gazed at Nico with so much love though, that it hardly mattered that he was embarrassed. He was more proud of his boyfriend than anything. He'd come a long way.   
They finished the rest of the cocoa in a happy chatter, and when Nico left to go unpack Will's mother pulled him aside.   
"Son, as your mother I am telling you right now, marry that boy. If you don't then I will." Will laughed. "Mom I'm fifteen!" She didn't laugh. "I don't think it matters, does it?" He looked at her. "No I guess it really doesn't." And here's the thing, it really didn't.


	10. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finds his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so um technically pride month is over, and as usual I am late to post, but this came to me and it was cool so I wrote it. Yeah... Enjoy.

Nico gazed at his closet, which was almost completely devoid of color. Usually this didn't bother him, black suited him. But today it just wouldn't do for where he and Will were going. Will had suggested the idea tentatively at first, not quite sure how Nico would react. But Nico was done hiding who he was, and so he had excitedly, eagerly even agreed to go to pride with Will. Will had beamed at Nico's smile, and his acceptance.   
Now however Nico was facing the age old dilemma millions of teenagers had had before him. 

With a resigned sigh he walked over to the Aphrodite cabin, barely even knocking before the door was almost thrown off its hinges by Piper, decked out in a rainbow hello kitty tank top, white shorts and the new pride converse that had recently come out. She hugged him, hard. Nico sputtered, stepping backwards and scowling.   
Piper laughed. "I knew you'd come around eventually. There was no way you owned even one item of rainbow clothing." Nico shook his shaggy hair, blushing at the fact that she was right. He deflected the statement with a question. "How come you're so decked out? Things rough with Jason?" He said this in a teasing tone, careful to let her know he was joking. He knew as well as anyone at camp that the two couldn't be more in love if they were slipped one of circe's love potions.   
Piper laughed jovially. "No silly. You know Aphrodite, goddess of love and all. This whole month is practically dedicated to love and loving freely, it'd be a crime for us not to celebrate." 

Nico nodded, that made sense. "Look as much as I hate-" he paused for emphasis, "hate to say this, you're right, I don't have anything to wear. And it would really suck if I went dressed in all black and will showed up in a rainbow unitard or something." 

Piper gave him a sympathetic grin. "Got it. What are we going for?" Nico stepped into the cabin behind her, shutting the door gingerly. "Something not too flashy. I still want to look like me you know? But also something that says that I am proud to be who I am, to be with Will." Nico said.

Piper stepped into the closet (A/N: hardy har), disappearing behind mounds of clothes and expensive designer shoes. She returned with an outfit clustered in her arms. She laid it out on the bed gently while Nico examined the room. It looked almost as it always did, very pink and very neat. But now there were sparse decorations on each of the bunks. Rainbow pins and stickers, #love is love posters, general pride paraphernalia. It gave Nico a warm feeling at the base of his throat, almost as if he were going to cry. When he was young, this would have been unthinkable, especially in Italy, where everyone was super religious. He never thought he would be able to take acceptance and celebration of who he was by his peers for granted. And yet here he was, about to march in a parade to show everyone that he was there, that he had made it, that he was proud.

Nico turned then and examined the outfit. A slow smile spread over his features as he turned towards Piper. "It's perfect."  
\-----------------------------------------------

Will gazed expectantly at the Aphrodite cabin. He had received a cryptic message from Nico telling him to meet him here. Will didn't think he had been this excited about anything in a long time, granted he tended to get excited easily but... Anyway it was pride, excitement was necessary. He couldn't believe how enthusiastic Nico had been. I mean he certainly felt pride for who he was and all, but he had never really been all for the rainbows and the huge crowds.   
He snapped out of his daze as he heard the door to the Aphrodite cabin open. Will gazed up, and his breath caught in his throat.

Nico looked absolutely stunning. He was wearing tight black jeans, ripped at the knees and on one side higher up the thigh. His shirt was rainbow water colored, each color blended into the next like a sunset. On top of that he had a black leather jacket, reminiscent of a greaser. His converse were from the pride line, the white ones with rainbow soles and colorful polka dots. He himself was wearing the all rainbow ones, but loved the subtlety of Nico's on him. His hair was combed (for once) and a barely there golden laurel lay atop his head. He had also dusted some gold powder under his eyes and on his collarbones, giving the impression of a bronze tint. It also brought out the olive in his skin and the green tint to his dark eyes. He looked radiant. 

Will felt his jaw slacken and understood where the saying "he had to pick his jaw up from the floor" came from. Nico laughed, sauntering over to him. An air of confidence surrounded him that had always sort of been there, just lying dormant. It wasn't dormant anymore, radiating from Nico like sunshine. Will had never seen him look so... well so proud. He looked exactly like himself, just more himself than ever before.

Nico locked lips with Will, cradling the side of his face and running his fingers through his hair.

Piper barreled through them. "All right you two let's keep it PG, we're going to be late." She was smiling though so they could tell they still had time. 

They both loaded onto the bus, finally meeting up with the rest of their friends. Percy was wearing fairly normal clothes, but had painted rainbow flags on his cheeks. Annabeth was wearing the same shirt as Piper, although she had covered up hello kitty's face with a patch that resembled Cerberus' face. Hazel was wearing a gold shirt and white jeans. She had rainbow wings strapped on, looking like a fairy. Frank had also opted for face paint, but he had rainbow dots going over one eyebrow, down the bridge of his nose and under his other eye instead of flags. Jason was wearing a dark grey shirt with the #loveislove sign, and Leo and calypso were wearing matching rainbow hoodies and jeans. 

Nico looked at all his friends, friends he never though he would have, and was floored by the overwhelming love and support that came from everyone of them. His eyes watered and he shoved his face into the crook of Will's shoulder so the others wouldn't see his tears. He'd never hear the end of it if he cried because they were all wearing rainbows. But it wasn't about what they were wearing, it was about the fact that they were doing it for him and for Will and for everyone else like them. It was about what it stood for. He gazed at them again, everyone already singing along to some stupid tune on the radio, and he smiled a smile that came from the very core of his being. A smile that showed his pride.


	11. All you need is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will feels guilty. Nico takes things a step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually updated in a time period less than a month, that is impressive. I was feeling inspired (and also I didn't have wifi) so I wrote this. Hope you like it.

Will closed the door behind him gingerly, afraid that Nico would be asleep and the sound would wake him. The boy barely got enough sleep as it was. Lately Will was so busy with med school that it felt as if he hardly ever saw Nico awake, and when he did he always had to do homework so Nico sat by his side placidly while Will bounced ideas off of him. He usually didn't know what to respond to Will's Eureka moments as they often included complex medical terms.

Nico was an English major, which most people found completely surprising, but made perfect sense to Will when he saw Nico delighted by the latest book given to him by his professors. He smiled with such joy it was as if his face was being taken over. This was great obviously,but unfortunately it also meant that they had very conflicting schedules and rarely saw each other for more than five minutes. They had picked the same college specifically so they wouldn't have to deal with the hurdles of a long distance relationship, but that's what it was starting to feel like for Will. The worst part was that it was mostly Will's fault. He was the one who had ridiculous class hours and absurd amounts of homework. Nico usually put in the effort to make date nights happen, but Will always had to cancel with some impromptu school emergency. It didn't help that the son of Hades was being so understanding about the whole thing. It would have been better if Nico had gotten mad or yelled whenever Will cancelled on him, but he never did. Now Will felt guilty all the time, but more than anything he felt longing for more hours in the day. Hours he could spend with Nico.

Will placed the dorm keys on a little coffee table, taking off his jacket and placing his boots by the door. He went into the small kitchenette and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He stopped on his way out though when he saw a small figure huddled on the work desk. It looked like Nico had fallen asleep on top of a pile of textbooks, an odd sight in and of itself. It was made even odder by the fact that they were Will's textbooks, not Nico's. 

Will shook his head, puzzled. He then saw a piece of paper lying next to his boyfriend's peaceful face with notes on it. Will looked closer trying to decipher the chicken scrawl Nico wrote in. They were terms he was learning, highlighted and defined with little notes next to them, notes relating two terms or saying "Will doesn't like this topic." He looked again at his sleeping love, floored by his actions. Nico had been trying to learn more about Will's field so that he could understand Will's rants. 

He felt his eyes moisten and blinked back tears. Here he was thinking about how little he saw Nico and Nico was actually putting In the work for their relationship to succeed. Will didn't think he had ever felt this guilty. 

He picked Nico up bridal style, careful not to wake him. The boy was light as a feather even though he had actually started eating healthy amounts. Will placed him delicately on his side of the bed, took off his shoes and tucked the covers over him. He couldn't believe he had gotten this lucky. 

The next morning he called in sick to his anatomy lesson, even though he felt perfectly fine.  
\--------------------------------------

Nico woke, baffled at where he was. He was pretty sure he hadn't fallen asleep in his bed, much less tucked in. Even more confusing was the fact that Will's side of the bed was made, which meant either he hadn't slept here, or he had actually woken up early enough to clean. Contrary to popular belief, being a son of Apollo did not make you an early riser. Will hated mornings almost as much as Nico did. 

The most puzzling thing however was the smell. It had been a while since he had smelled such a complete breakfast, (college life was hard even on demigods) but he was pretty sure it was eggs and bacon, maybe even toast.

He left the bed feeling groggy. He stepped into the kitchenette and was pleasantly surprised to find out he was right. Will was next to the stove wearing a kiss the cook apron and making scrambled eggs. The bacon was already on a plate as was the toast. There was coffee, black, Nico's favorite, next to the plates and it was all set up on top of a table cloth they had both bought near the beginning of the year but hadn't used until just now. 

Will turned, a guilty look on his face. "Nico, you're up! I was making breakfast, but it was supposed to be a surprise." He pouted then, clearly disappointed in himself. 

Nico laughed a clear laugh, like bells, and went up to him. He obeyed the apron, standing on his toes to reach Will's mouth. " this is perfect Will, what's the occasion?"

Will gulped. "Nico, can we talk?" Fear shot through Nico's heart. Will wouldn't break up with him, would he?

Will saw Nico's expression and immediately softened his gaze. "Don't worry it's... not that." Nico nodded, appeased, but his heart didn't stop thundering.

"What is it Will? You can tell me anything." Nico grabbed Will's hand comfortingly. This just seemed to make Will feel worse.

"I've been a terrible boyfriend recently-" Will stopped. Swallowed. Nico wanted to protest but felt he needed to let Will say what he needed to say. " I've been too busy to take the time and appreciate everything you do for me. You've been nothing but amazing and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. You are the love of my life. And from now on things are going to change. If I don't have time, I will make time. Because I could live with a B in a class, but I definitely couldn't live without you. You're my one and only. Please Nico, forgive me." Will looked up then at his boyfriend's glossy eyes. Nico looked on the verge of tears, but he also  
Looked decided.

"Marry me." Nico proclaimed. Will gaped at him. "What?" Nico smiled now, grabbed the side of his face and choked out, "marry me." Will floundered. 

Nico took this as an opportunity to talk. "You're right. I couldn't live without you either. This might be hard, but it'll definitely be worth it, because I need to spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn't survive otherwise. So, Will Solace, will you marry me?"

Will laughed. "yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" He grabbed the nape of Nico's neck and pulled their lips together. The kiss was slow and gentle, filled with adoration for each other. Neither could remember ever being happier. Will stared at his new fiancé, really looked at him, memorized every aspect of his face, every part of him he loved, and felt something click within him. This was all he needed. Love.


End file.
